


Rogue One: The one where they make it home

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Been meaning to do this for a couple months now, Hero!Bodhi, RebelCaptain hinted at, Rogue One AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: Not much to say here. This is my take on a fix it/alternate version of the end of Scarif.





	Rogue One: The one where they make it home

**Author's Note:**

> I read the novelization, and at the end Bodhi's plan is to sweep in and save everyone...and have been plotting with that in mind ever since.  
> And to be honest Bodhi doesn't get enough credit in general; he's every bit as vital to the team as the others.

* * *

 

                Bodhi saw the trooper’s arm swing, and didn’t wait to know that it was a grenade. He dove for the hatch that the others had escaped out of earlier, rolling to his feet and running. The force of the explosion threw him forward, bark from a tree scraping his arm and the impact knocking the air from his lungs. He struggled to stand, then took off running once more. He wasn’t familiar with Scarif, but most Imperial bases had a similar layout. Or at least that’s what he told himself as he chose the most likely direction for the hanger. He tried to stay to the foliage, but was lucky enough that most Imperial troops that passed him just saw the patch on his shoulder and let him be.

                He found the Guardians first; Chirrut leaning heavily on Baze as the large man shot down more stormtroopers. They paused at the sight of him, “Pilot?” Baze asked, surprise on his features. “We were sure you’d been killed.”

                “Nearly was,” he replied, ducking more blaster fire and looking around. “Where are the others?”

                “There are no others,” Baze stated gruffly, “We got lucky.”

                “It was the Force,” Chirrut corrected.

                “No time for stories now.” He motioned to the main tower. “Cassian and Jyn are still up there.” He shook his head, “I’m not letting them die.”

                Chirrut smiled, “Then lead the way,”

* * *

 

                “Hey! Leave it, leave it.” Cassian grabbed Jyn’s arm, nearly falling as she tugged against him in an effort to kill the Imperial director. After a moment she stopped, choosing to steady him instead. “That’s it,” he whispered. She offered a small nod before pulling one of his arms around her shoulders, and he took the opportunity to rest his head against hers. “Let’s go.” They slowly made their way across the platform. “You think anybody is listening?” He asked, glancing at the clear sky.

                “I do,” She offered a weak smile. “Someone’s out there.” She adds, that same steely determination she’d shown since the council meeting. Once in the elevator Cassian moves to lean against the wall, face only inches from Jyn’s. And for a moment they both think about it; what might have been if the world were different. If they’d had a little more time. The base has been evacuated, a small comfort as they navigate back toward the landing pad. Not that either really expect to find the ship waiting, Cassian had gotten nothing but static when trying to communicate with any of the team.

                Still, when they find the smoking remains of the cargo ship and bodies strewn across the pad Jyn bites back a sob. Cassian sinking a little more heavily against her as they bow their heads. But they pressed on, making their way to an untouched portion of beach before finally collapsing. They’d seen the Death Star, known that the Alliance couldn’t save them now.

                “Your father would be proud of you, Jyn.” he offers a weak smile.

                Before she can reply sand blows around them, the sound of engines roaring above them. An Imperial transport ship dropping over the water, causing waves at it lowers. For a moment Cassian just feels anger, that he cannot even die in peace. But then the cargo door opens and Baze’s gruff voice is shouting above the wind. “Well come on then!” The two share a quick glance, then limp for the ship. Each of them grab one of the outstretched hands and are pulled on board. 

                “Punch it!” Another soldier shouts as they struggle to seats on the side of the ship.

                “Roger that, Rogue one; pulling away!” Bohdi’s voice calls from the cockpit, “Hold on, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.”

                It is, and there are moments that no one is sure they will make it off world at all. When they finally exit the atmosphere the ship is filled with shouts, soldiers slapping one another’s backs and offering cries of victory. Chirrut laughs, and Baze just smiles. Cassian is slouched in his chair, head resting against Jyn’s shoulder, her hand clasped gently in his. “We made it.” She whispers.

* * *

 

                When they finally reach Yavin 4 most of the crew is asleep. Bodhi reaching up to flip switches, hailing the base. “This is Rogue One requesting permission to land. I repeat this is Rogue One in a stolen Imperial vessel.”

                “Rogue One we hear you,” A voice crackles through, “We thought we’d lost you.”

                “Not all of us.” He glances back to the sleeping team. “But we have wounded. Requesting permission to land.”

                “Permission granted Rogue One, welcome home.”

                Bodhi doesn’t remember much of what happens next. A flurry of action as the ship is swarmed with rebellion soldiers. He’s taken to medical, gets a few stitches, a hot shower and a meal. He is assured the others are going to be fine, and he is escorted to a room where he passes out on the small bed. When he’s woken it’s to attend a debriefing where they find out the plans were received. Galen’s legacy would live on, the Death Star could be defeated.

                And as Cassian clapped him on the back, Jyn offering a bright smile and the Guardian’s approached; he realized he hadn’t been too late after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I couldn't plausibly save K2 in this one.  
> Also, Chirrut absolutely used the Force to flip the switch, and was therefore not close enough to the console to be killed. And Baze came out guns blazing like the protector he is, and no one will convince me otherwise.


End file.
